Facepalm
by Quirkista
Summary: Aang and Sokka are oblivious to Katara's and Zuko's longing gazes. Of course, Toph isn't oblivious. Toph attempts to get them together. Meanwhile, Toph gives into her crush on the one and only Aang . Zuko and Katara-you have been warned.
1. Do you think I am stupid?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar Last Airbender. This is my first Avatar Last Airbender fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Okay, this is my new and improved update. Hopefully, you all think so as well. All the impossibities are removed. If you find one of these impossible moments, please review telling me where and why. I am very busy at the moment, so that would be a great help. Recently, I was looking at the reviews for chapter one, and I can't believe the support I got for chapter one alone. You are spectacular, you really are! **

**Thanks to Elesrea, (I fixed that mistake, thank you for pointing it out!), psychdelic aya (Haha! I have never been told that I over-describe before! Thank you!), Frosted Landscapes, the ONE that SPEAKS her MIND, cookiea2b3, DerangedOtakuFangirl (Don't we all? ) ), Tarynasaurus, The Blind But Seeing Bandit, RollTideRoll01, Rainproof Coyote, Blue Cinder, Guest, TheShadowVigilante, Anybody Anywhere, The Lady of the Land, Vegeta18, 9tailedokami16x and Bre Renee for your reviews :D **

It all started when Zuko was watching Katara, while we were eating. I just assume that they are looking at each other. Of course, Katara didn't notice or realise that he was staring at her.

Of course, I didn't actually see this, but I saw it in my own way. I can see because I have a rare gift that only one earthbender in existence, as far as I know, has, well except for our Aang. But that doesn't count, because he is the Avatar and everything comes easy to him. I can see by way of vibrations. It is awesome! Not that I don't want to see like everyone else, but this is a good substitute.

Even though I am blind, I can kind of tell that Zuko is incredibly hot. When we go into town, the whispers and giggles from the local girls can get extremely annoying. A few times, some girls have actually fainted. It is enough for me to roll my eyes and puke my guts out. Not simultaneously, of course. If it was simultaneously, we would have a bit of a problem, as it happens fairly regularly.

Zuko even has a couple of stalkers, but does he notice. Of course not, that would be way too easy for him.

Well, back to the story. Katara never notices and Zuko thinks no one notices. Please. Of course Sokka and Aang didn't notice. I am the only one who notices these things, mostly, because I have no choice.

I am certain that Katara likes Zuko. I can tell by the way her heart beats when she is around him. It is pretty entertaining to listen to them to prove they don't like each other. Please, it is not hard.

"Everyone, it is dinner time!" Katara screamed.

Wow, I think my eardrums have burst. I really wouldn't be surprised. I rolled my eyes. She doesn't realise how loud she is. I jumped down from my perch in the tree. No one knows I am there and it gives me some time to think. And it also gives me an opportunity to not feel Sokka and Suki's extracurricular activities. Frankly, that is plain scary and I try to avoid it as much as possible.

Aang seems to feel a connection here; it makes sense considering that this is the Western Air Temple, or so people tell me. Anyway, enough with my rambling. I don't know how that random and particularly useless piece of information popped into my head. Regardless, I am bored and a bored Toph equals mayhem, so you better not anger me. Lucky for you that I am feeling especially lazy today.

I sprinted until I reached the long table we all sit for dinner. To be predictable, Sokka was already sitting down at the table waiting for dinner. Katara bought the bowls in and set them down in front of us. I sniffed at the bowl suspiciously.

"What is this?" I asked wrinkling my nose up.

"It's rabbitbeaver," she said proudly.

Sokka was digging into his, so it must be good.

Oh wait; on second thought he has no standards. He licked the wall of a cave after being high on cactus juice for twenty four hours.

His answer," I have a natural curiosity."

I started to laugh uncontrollably at the memory. I could tell everybody was staring at me, wondering what made me laugh like that. I turned my head to the right. Yeah, there it is. Zuko is watching Katara again. He is facing in her direction, and when I kick him, he doesn't seem to notice. This is my daily test. It is like the pH scale. Ugh, I slap my forehead. I have to do something about this, I thought. It is getting out of control. I will speak to Zuko after dinner about it, I decided.

After eating my dinner...of whatever that was, I followed Zuko.

I knew where he would be. He would be practicing fire bending beside the ruins, trying to tell himself that he doesn't like Katara.

I sneaked up behind him. He was shocked. He didn't expect me to be there. I snickered at this thought.

"Yes, Toph? What do you need? "

"You like Katara."

After a second or two of silence, he said," I don't like her."

Oh he is feeling uncomfortable now. He keeps shifting his weight from one foot to another. That is definitely a sign of embarrassment. Zuko, that is so believable. Note the sarcasm. Does he really expect me to believe that garbage? I mean, he answered way too quickly for even Aang to believe him.

I shook my head and before turning around, I said," Sure, whatever you say, Zuko."

Then I walked off, knowing I was right. I did my best evil laugh until Zuko interrupted me.

"Toph? Are you sure your fine? I'm only asking because you are really freaking me out now and I'm getting concerned for your mental health."

Abruptly, I stopped my 'menacing' laughter and stuck my tongue out at him. He started to chuckle and then walked away.

Now, that I'm alone, I can think. This is absolutely unbelievable. Do they really think I am totally oblivious to their racing heartbeats? They are like two rabbits in heat. I conjured a plan up in my mind. I snickered to myself whilst clapping my hands in glee. They are going to be completely shocked. I climbed in to my tree and waited for the perfect moment to attack. Okay, maybe attack is not the best word for this situation. A better word would be match-making. Not that I need to do much match-making in this case because they are so perfect for each other, it is actually depressing to watch their flirting or as they like to call it 'ranting'. Seriously, if they don't get together in the next two months, I really won't be responsible for my actions.

The perfect moment came when Katara came to the lake to practice her water-bending just as the sun began to set. I smirked. Perfect, I thought, she doesn't know what is about to hit her. I jumped out of the tree, not making a single sound. I sneaked up behind her and stayed still for a few minutes. She began to talk to herself.

"Zuko is so hot. No, he is not." "Yes, he is, he is so sexy."

"No, he is a twat, an idiot, a moron whatever, but he is most certainly not sexy." "Just admit it."

Katara seems to come to a conclusion that Zuko is very attractive. I won't bore you with the details. If I could see, I would watch the sun as it rises and sinks. Days would pass in the time it took Katara to finish arguing with herself. Luckily I can't, because otherwise I would not responsible for my actions.

Clearly, Katara is very conflicted at the moment. I smirked and gleefully clapped my hands again, in what I like to think was a scary manner. Let the games begin, I thought. They won't know what has hit them and once they are married and have kids (okay, I went a tad ahead of myself, but a girl can dream) I can proudly claim that it was all down to me.

**Please review and be honest. I love to hear your opinions.**

**To any new readers, all the more reason to read and review :) **

**I really appreciate all the support! You guys are amazing! :D**


	2. Stage One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

My plan is simple yet effective. When I manage to pull this plan off, it should be sold and I should write a book about it. This sounds too much like hard work, so maybe I just can pay someone to write it for me and I will poke and laugh at them until they finish my work of art or my book, whichever one you prefer. I quite like the idea of poking and laughing at someone while they are doing the work I should be doing myself. If they ask me why they have to write it, I can say,"Duh! I am blind" and pull at my eyes to prove my point.

Okay, I should put stage one of my plan into action. But first, breakfast. Right on cue, Katara screamed the place down.

"EVERYONE, BREAKFAST IS READY!"

I think that just broke the records for loudest noise ever. After five minutes, when the ringing in my ears began to die, I ran down to try and salvage some food before Sokka arrived. That boy sure can eat. Maybe he has some problem we don't know about. Maybe he has a tapeworm. I sat down on the nearest seat and waited for Zuko to arrive. Why is he so late? Usually, he is up when Katara comes down to make breakfast.

Five minutes later, Sokka trudged into the dining room with Zuko in tow. Sokka was talking animatedly to Zuko. I don't think Zuko was listening because then Katara appeared into the dining room with a large bowl. Sokka showed more interest in the contents of the bowl while Zuko couldn't take his eyes off of, you guessed it, Katara.

Pretty soon, the large, decorative room was full and we all sat down to eat our breakfast, which by the way, smelled delicious. Sokka, Aang and Haru were laughing about...actually I couldn't tell you, what they were laughing about. It will forever remain a mystery to me. Maybe it is best. Katara and Zuko were pretending not to be looking at each other. Let me tell you something. That failed epically. Their eyes were glued to each other during the whole meal. Oh, except for the few times, the trio of Sokka, Aang and Haru managed to contain their laughter and asked Zuko questions. That really showed some willpower. Note sarcasm. But the rest of the time, they were staring at each other like the world is about to end, which I suppose, is a possibility if Aang doesn't defeat Fire Lord Ozai when Sozin's Comet arrives. But beside that, I think that they were taking this way too seriously.

After breakfast, when everyone went outside, I hid under the table. Zuko was helping Katara clean the table. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, how transparent can the guy actually be. I was the only one to realise the importance of this. I really am the only observant person her and people I am blind. Hello! Anyway, when they came back into the dining room, I popped out from underneath the table and shouted,"I lost my shoe!"

Katara gave me a weird look. " Toph, you don't like wearing shoes because they constrict you."

I noticed something while she told me this. Katara was holding Zuko's hand. Katara and Zuko's eyes as one followed my , technically I didn't actually see this with my own eyes. They dropped one another's hands like they were burnt, which could be possible with Sparky. They immediately jumped back into an argument that they had about three weeks ago. Damn. I was so close. Well, back to the drawing board, I suppose.

I tiptoed out of the room while they were in mid-argument to train Aang. At least, when I am finished, I can use the resot of the day for my amazing plan.

Two or so hours later ( I really lost track of time), after a good sparring session eith Aang, I sank into my comfy perch on the the lowest branch of the tree. I thought about the training session. Aang really has improved. When I first started training him, he was hopeless and I am being kind when I say that. Hopeless was the biggest compoliment you could give him. But now, he is a master.

I now know, that when they are alone, they are very comfortable with one another. However, when people are around them, it's like they have to prove a point about something.

They are perfect for each other but they don't know that. They both think, there isn't a chance in hell that the other likes them. I realise that this is cliche. Screw cliches! When two people are so perfect for each other, something has to be done about it. Otherwise, it is just a mortal sin.

Okay, enough deep thinking for one day. It really doesn't suit me.

So we have agreed, I am going to sneak everyone out of the house one day before they wake up. At first, they will probably angry at each other or whatever but as the day goes on, they will kiss. First, I am going to 'study' them everyday for a week, possibly two and then I will pounce. My plan will be put into action.

**First of all, I am sorry I haven't updated a new chapter in ages but I have a good reason. I had 'important' exams to do. Please review and be honest. I won't update a n ew chapter until I get about six reviews. I am sorry for being a pain in the ass about it. Thank you!**


	3. Stage Two

**Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I am sorry it took me a week to update and I will update sooner if I get more reviews. ;) Also, sorry for being such a pain in the ass.**

Zuko and Katara have been arguing way more than usual. It is like they are trying to throw me off the scent or something. At this thought, I had the biggest urge to roll my eyes at their annoying attempt to convince me that nothing happened, happens or will happen between the two. Even though I managed to resist the urge to roll my eyes (my signature move), I did scream out in utter frustration.

I heard footsteps and then Katara's frantic voice.

"Toph! Where are you? What is wrong? Are you alright? Do you need me for something?"

It continued on like that for the next hour or so. Okay, I am kidding. But still it lasted a long time. My eyes actually started to close in a sleepy manner. I started to snore and then fell out of my tree. I woke up before I hit the ground and managed to save myself by using my bending to soften the earth underneath me so it turned to mud.

Katara freaked out and rushed to my side. She was fussing over me and asking multiple questions, which all went along the lines of, "Where does it hurt?"

I don't know where she got the impression that I was in pain or on my death bed with some rare disease that nobody has heard about or can pronounce because the name is so long and dreary.

Anyway, while Katara was freaking out, I was dancing and jumping around in the mud.

When eventually Katara got sick of the sound of her own voice, she sighed. Now, I am not saying that this is not a normal occurrence or anything, but it just so happened to occur at the exact minute Zuko appeared on the scene.

I am pretty sure that his shirt was off because all of Katara's sighs mean something different. I have practically English to Katara dictionary. Katara is so easy to read. It is one of the many reasons why I knew she likes Zuko. It is really shocking that no one else has figured this 'secret' out yet. So when she sighed in this particular way, I knew that Zuko was in close proximity and possibly half-naked (I already knew Zuko was nearby. This just further confirmed what I already knew.)

Zuko moved forward to stand beside Katara. When he spoke, his voice was full of concern. Now that I think of it that may be because I am dancing around the battlefield. Zuko and Katara began speaking in hushed tones, already forgetting that I was there dancing like a nutcase. Ah, love. I roll my eyes. Zuko and Katara were now holding hands. Any second now, they will be kissing. Okay, slight exaggeration. But I assure not by much. It's time to finally initiate my plan.

After another day of careful examination, my plan was finally ready. I bribed the guys (and when I mean guys, I mean Sokka mostly) to wake up early. I left a note for Katara and Zuko who weren't yet up. Yeah, that is how early it was. Sparky, the one who rises with the sun wasn't awake yet. That is early. Sokka was moaning and complaining and telling me how completely unnecessary it is to wake up early. I followed a trail that is far enough from the house not to be seen by Katara and Zuko but close enough that I could feel what was happening in the near empty house. And I can tell you that a lot happened. Not in that way! I mean, at first there was a lot of arguing but then after a while they calmed down and found the note, I guess because that is when the arguing ceased. They probably got a fright when they woke to find Sokka and me gone, the ones who usually wouldn't be dragged out of bed before noon.

Sokka and Aang started throwing mud at each other. Usually, I would have been the first to start this but today my mind was focused on my little matchmaking scheme. After Sokka and Aang asked me would I participate and I turned them down, they looked shocked and became concerned. That is until I rolled my eyes and said, "Who wants to arm wrestle?" Then they shook off their concerns and began to arm wrestle me. They are so naive.

Not that I am boasting or anything but I won fifteen times in a row. Okay, that is boasting. But is it boasting if it is true, I contemplated. Ah well, who cares, I shrugged.

Wait a minute, what was that? I thought I felt some movement like two people kissing. Okay, it was only a small peck on the lips, but it is better than nothing. A small kiss is better than no kiss at all.

Maybe if I stay out here longer with the guys, something else might happen. Aang suddenly came up to me while I was in mid-thought and asked me a question. For the record, I honestly don't know what he was saying.

"Sorry, Aang, what did you say?" He sighed and repeated himself for a second time.

"Toph, I am getting worried about you. Is everything alright?"

I could feel myself blushing and for the first time in weeks, my mind was driven away from my plan. "Thanks Aang for asking, but I am fine, really," I replied.

I nearly stuttered while I was talking ti him. I turned quickly to hide my blush. While Aang was talking to me, I felt something. I am not saying I have a crush on Aang, I mean I felt Katara and Zuko doing some really hardcore kissing.

Okay, hardcore and kissing are not two words I would usually put together but in this scenario, it was the only two words I would put together. Also, I am not saying I don't have a crush on Aang, if that makes any sense at all. If it does than you know what I mean. This 'crush' has come on me all of a sudden. Two minutes ago( more like two hours ago), we were just best friends but now my heart is beating out of time when he is around. That sounds so sappy and I really hate myself for it. Usualy, I am not the sappy type and now I suddenly am because of one guy. That is just unreal.

**Please review and be honest. Also, what character's point of view would you like me to write in. Do you want Toph to be with Sokka or Aang. **


	4. Stage three

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Avatar: The Last Air bender.**

The first stage of the plan has succeeded, both for me and Zuko and Katara.

Of course, the part where I started to like Aang wasn't part of any plan. I guess, what I am trying to say here is that things have worked out well for the matchmaker (yours truly, me, Toph) and for the matchmakees (Katara and Zuko, you would know who I was talking about, if you were paying attention).

Is matchmakees even a word? Well, it doesn't matter, you all know to whom I am referring to. Otherwise, if you were completely unawares, I really would have to tell you to pack your bags and leave my mansion in disgrace.

I have always wanted to say that. It sounds so you know what I mean. If you do know what I mean, well, let's just say it is expected. If you don't understand, I am deeply, deeply disappointed with you. Did you really think I was serious? Come on, I am almost never serious.

While I was mulling this over in my head, everyone in the giant, white room where we all sit and eat together turned to stare at me.

Okay, it isn't like there are a lot of people, but regardless everyone turned to stare at me. I felt them all turning to stare at me and yeah, heard them too. They, particularly Sokka, are very loud.

Apparently, Katara at one point thought I was frothing at the mouth. Obviously, she is delusional and should be locked away for a period of time.

I am just joking, of course. But still, I can't deny that it would be nice not to be scrutinised for any potential diseases that suddenly crop up when I am not speaking.

"Toph, what is wrong with you? You haven't spoken at all during dinner and usually, well, usually you just can't stop talking longer than a minute. You barely stop talking to eat. Are you sick?" Katara asked. Katara was sitting right beside me and I could tell her blood pressure was beginning to rise. She is such a mother.

I turn to look at her and smirk.

"Yes Katara, I am fine. How was your day? Did you enjoy spending your day with Zuko? Did you get up to any antics?" By the time, I finished speaking; I couldn't contain my laughter any more.

The room was completely silent (well, except for my outburst of laughter), shocked at what I had said. I shrugged. I was simply saying out loud what everybody else was thinking. I just had more courage to say it. Katara and Zuko shared a glance and their pulse rates increased dramatically.

I knew it. I so knew it. Something was so going on between the two of them. Nobody else noticed the glance, except maybe Aang. Aang is so perceptive these days. He is bound to notice. While I was thinking these thoughts, my pulse rate began to increase, ever so slightly (well more than usual). If I can't even think about Aang in a friendly manner without blushing, then please help me when it is in a more… shall I say lusty way.

Anyway, back to my little speech. Everyone after a few minutes seemed to forget the whole incident, which is no surprise really. They probably just think I am trying to wind Katara up, which to be fair is something I do quite often anyway. This really shows their attention spans especially Sokka's are not to be desired. I snicker into my palm. My plan is going perfectly. I notice that someone seems to be staring at me.

Who the person is, I am not certain about. But I have a suspicion.

It is the person who sits opposite me.

And Aang always sits opposite me. Aang smirks. I make a slight gesture ( when I say slight, I mean enough to be seen by Aang but if anybody else saw it, they would just think I am picking my toes at the dinner table again, which I do habitually every night after dinner). Aang's smirk widens. I grin broadly.

It seems I am not alone in my matchmaking any more. I fist pump in celebration under the table, so nobody can see me.

I make a motion with my hand and simultaneously we both get up and walk out the door leaving everybody else perplexed.

"Aang, do you recognise your mission?"

"Yes, sir," he says with his charming little smirk.

"Aang, did you forget something?"

"I mean, yes ma'am."

"I don't care what you call me, as long as we successfully achieve our goal."

"Toph, can I ask you something?"

"Yes? You do realise you are already asking me something?"

"Yeah, I guess that was kind of stupid but I find it uncomfortable, acting so serious."

"I know what you mean." Then I grin, trying to maintain my cool composure. Don't laugh. You may laugh and say, "What cool composure?" You can laugh if you want, because I can't stop laughing inside. I feel like saying that wasn't stupid but I hold my tongue.

Then I say, "At ease, soldier."

Aang makes a cheeky little motion with his hand and I laugh freely then. I have never felt so much at ease. I sigh.

"What's wrong, Toph?"

"Nothing," I say with a smile to reassure him.

Aang takes a step closer to me and then hesitates. I can feel his warm breath on my face and then he kisses my cheek, very close to my lips, may I say. My heart nearly stopped while it was leaping in joy. Then, all too soon, life went back to normal.

We started planning our scheme for the next day and kept planning until the early hours of the morning.

Well, I have decided to put all you poor souls out of your misery, by telling you about 'the plan'. I am going to do some of my amazing earth bending and lift some earth up (and throw it on some poor, unfortunate passers-by) so we will have a big hole to work with. I then cover the hole with foliage (I love saying that word). Aang and I make sure that the leaves cover the whole perimeter of the hole and overlap it into the surrounding area. It was a lengthy and torturous procedure. I am only kidding. It took only five minutes. Aang and I hid high up in a tree. Anyway, pretty soon, Katara and Zuko, pass by pretending that they accidentally 'bumped' into each other. Two minutes later, the screams (mostly from Katara) proved that they fell into the hole. Well, they will be there for a good few hours. I rub my hands in glee. I grab Aang's hand and we run off into the sunset (cue rolling of eyes). We just jumped out of the tree and went to practise earth bending.

**Please review and be honest. I need at least thirty five reviews before I review as an incentive to write.**


	5. Stage Four: Abandonment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I would just like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed this fanfic so far. You have made me smile and hopefully there will be many more smiles to come :). I really appreciate those of you who took the time to read and review. **

This is weird. This is really weird. This is really, really weird.

I am becoming obsessive, because of this subject. Let me ask you a question. If you were walking innocently through the forest and you suddenly fall into a giant hole, would you be puzzled or just plain annoyed? There is no need to answer; it is just a rhetorical question. There is no need to strain yourself!

You must be extremely confused! Well, I will tell you, on one condition. You promise to keep this to yourself! Cross your heart. Did you cross your heart? You didn't? Why on earth would you not do that?

Anyway, as I said, I was just walking innocently through the forest. Zuko was following me. Walking besides me, following, what is the difference, really?

I turned my head to tell Zuko something, when I lost my footing. Next thing I know, I am at the bottom of a ginormous (not a real word, I know, but it is the only…word, I could use to describe the vastness of the abyss), along with Zuko. How convenient. We can continue our conversation. And no, it isn't some perverted code for something else.

We were really talking. Well, mostly whispering. But, I think, that still counts.

I immediately realised that Toph was at the centre of this scheme….as usual. I don't know why I am so surprised. She has always been mischievous. Also, she has been extremely….distracted lately. I should have known she was up to something. It is not Zuko's fault. The poor boy, he is not used to Toph's eccentric ways.

Strange isn't it, how I am now Zuko's biggest defender, when before I could barely stand to be in the same room as him just a few weeks ago.

I realise that Zuko has provided light, while I was musing to myself. I take in his rugged, chiselled features. He looked so perfect with his masculine chin, his gorgeous cheekbones and his warm amber eyes. His scar gives him character and a certain bad boy edge (even though, he is longer bad, per say). He suddenly looks at me. I gasp. His amber eyes that I love so much suddenly look so lustful. I have never seen him like this. Well actually, that is a lie.

A few days ago, before even Zuko woke up (which is pretty damn early! I only woke up because I heard noises coming from Zuko's room), I walked into his room. I thought he was having a nightmare! As it turns out, he was far from having a nightmare! He wasn't even asleep! I think you know what I mean. You don't? Well, I am just going to spell it out for you. He was wanking...when he realised I was there, he jumped up from his bed and kissed me.

This was no ordinary kiss. It was full of passion. I really liked it. I expected the kiss to be all rough. Well, the kiss was rough yet it was also gentle. The kiss was like Zuko himself.

I became really turned on when I felt Zuko's boner pressing into my thigh. Zuko looked directly into my eyes. I couldn't help myself any longer. I was blushing so hard; I might have been mistaken as a tomato. Zuko finally pushes him apart from me. He is blushing furiously.

"I am sorry, Katara."

And with that, he runs out of his room.

I felt so confused. You would think I'd be the one to run out of the room, seeming as it is Zuko's room, in the first place.

Anyway for the second time in a matter of days, Zuko has that same lustful look plastered onto his face.

The face really gets me going. I am sorry, if I have scarred you by blurting that out. Toph is rubbing off on me. Her bluntness is especially rubbing off on me!

Whenever we feel like that, someone runs in on us before anything can happen. But now, that we are stuck in this, for lack of a better word, a hole, nobody is there to prevent us from doing whatever we feel like. I think this can also be a bad thing, because I can never control myself around Zuko.

I just hope...well, I don't really hope anything. I lose my inhibitions around him. Zuko is still looking at me.

Then, I pounce on him. Zuko gently kisses me. Soon, he becomes rougher. However, he maintains his gentleness. I kiss Zuko harder and harder. We become increasingly horny. Also, Zuko becomes harder and harder.

"Aang, what are you doing?"

We break apart at the distinctive sound of Toph's voice. Oh no, if she finds out. She will never let us live this down.

At the same moment that we look up, Toph and Aang look down.

"Why are you two down there?" Aang asks.

"Yeah, how come you are both down there?"

I narrow my eyes.

"Toph Bei Fong, you know something and don't you dare deny it!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Toph, slowly and deliberately winks. Oh, I know she can't see us. But she can 'see' us. She knows we are there. She can feel us.

Whenever, something occurs anywhere near camp that involves earth bending, I am instantly suspicious that Toph is up to her usual antics again.

Anyway, after Toph winks, she turns away from us. For a minute, I think she is going to rescue us. After that minute ends, I realise that she run off, leaving us in this hole.

I could kill her at this precise minute in time. I really could. But I don't. You want to know why? Well, I have Zuko for entertainment, don't I?

And I don't mean that! I do have morals, even if they abandon me when Zuko is nearby.

**I am terribly sorry that I took this long to update, and that this chapter is short and also how shockingly shit it is (sibilance, haha :D, yeah I live a sad life). I love to hear your opinions. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Thanks. I am taking this chance now to apologise for how shit this chapter is. Yeah, I am also sorry that it is cliché. Please try to resist the urge to flame, no matter how hard it is to resist. Please read and review :) Please, please be honest but at the same time try not to be too insulting! I will make it up to you, I promise! :( Sorry, once more! **


	6. Awkward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I would just like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed this fanfic so far. You have made me smile and hopefully there will be many more smiles to come :). I really appreciate those of you who took the time to read and review. What did you all think about the Zutara kiss? Thought I would put you all out of your misery! ;) Now, back to Toph's Point of View.**

I amble away from the chasm I created, especially for my plan.

Once I am far enough away from the chasm so Katara and Zuko can't see us, I leap in joy. Aang joins in.

The poor, unfortunate soul is unsure why we are celebrating this joyous time. He doesn't really know why; bless him, the poor soul. Sure, Aang is more perspective than Sokka, but who isn't?

Aang is an innocent kid. You are trying to hide the fact that you want to say that I am also just a kid, aren't you? I turn around to face Aang. Yes, just as I thought. He is chasing butterflies, again!

"Aang, have you forgotten our mission?"

Suddenly, Aang transforms from the innocent kid he is, into a deeply spiritual being. Basically, this is a metaphor for how he becomes serious, with just one simple question. His grey eyes turn a darker shade of grey. For those of you know Aang, you would obviously know that his eyes become a darker shade of grey than usual, in serious situations.

Aang fascinates me, he really does. I am not just saying that, because I have a small (okay, more than small) crush on Aang. No, this is deeper than that.

Anyway, that is enough speculation on the possible deepening of our personal relationship with each other. The subject at hand, wait for it, dramatic pause, Zutara. Do you see that? I combined Zuko and Katara's name to form...okay, I get it. There are crickets sounding. I get it.

I give Zuko and Katara a few minutes, then I stamp my foot on the ground and they simply pop up from the chasm, like the earth is throwing them up.

As expected, Katara and Zuko are beyond livid.

"Toph, you are responsible for this. Admit it. I know you are, so there is no need to act cunning."

Wow, Katara, your sense of perspectiveness amazes me. Of course, I did it. It is something I would do and subsequently do every single day of my life. I hereby promise that I will capture people in chasms daily, but then rescue them after an hour, or four.

Then Zuko interjects. I can see that he is finding it hard not to laugh. He appreciates  
the gesture, it shows that he is part of the Gaang, well I think so anyway.

"Toph, why did you do that?"

Zuko turns his head away, so that Katara can't see him laughing. He can't continue to speak, the poor soul.

Katara thinks that Zuko is upset, and as a result, crying, because of my 'betrayal'. I roll my eyes, because Katara doesn't know the reason why he is 'crying'. It is almost laughable. Remember, I said almost laughable, which means in my opinion, that it is the total opposite of funny.

I shrug my shoulders. "I was bored."

Katara splutters. "What do you mean, you were bored?"

Well, what I can say. I couldn't tell her of my secret plot. Wait, what do you mean what plot? I am talking about the plot, which this whole story is based on. I can almost hear you all say, oh, that plot!

I am not about to tell Katara of my scheming ways. Believe me, she is already aware. But, what she isn't aware of is that, I am now turning my mischievous self towards her love life (not that there is much of one, she is too much of a mother to us and therefore has no time to spend time with any significant other she may have).

For a minute, I feel bad for trapping her. But, then I return to that little place called reality and, I realise that I did the right thing, even though Katara doesn't know, appreciate or care about this fact.

"I am finished training Aang, because he is a Master now, Zuko and you were training and I was picking my toes. I know that you hate me picking my toes, and I know that I love picking my toes, but I got bored."

Katara looks sympathetic for a minute.

"Okay, I believe you. Just please try not to do it again."

She doesn't believe me. Of course, I will do it again. But, that isn't what Katara wants to hear.

"Of course, I won't. I am shocked that you could even say that!"

"Wait, are you talking about me picking my toes or trapping in a dark chasm?"

Katara's sigh makes me laugh. Things are back to normal again anyway! Just the way I like it!

Anyway, Katara walks away alongside Zuko. Aang and I regroup to come up with the next stage of the plan...and maybe kiss a small bit!

"Aang, do you think this will work?"

"Of course, it will Toph. You created this plan all by yourself. Anything you touch turns to gold."

I just stare in the general direction of Aang. I can feel Aang begin to blush.

"You know, I don't mean literally Toph."

I break into a smile.

"I know, Aang. I am just kidding. You know me, I am a kidder. I am also playful as a puppy."

"Yes, you are. You really are special, Toph."

I feel Aang leaning in towards me, so I do the natural thing and lean in as well.

Instead of our lips meeting in an overly clichéd manner, our noses crash into each other's. That is enough for us to move an inch apart. We laugh for what seems like hours. My motto in life is, that you can never laugh too much. Also, if you are someone who is easily embarrassed, you are much too serious. Oh, I have another motto as well, which is "You live and you learn; you buy a new fern."

**II would just like to apologise, for saying that I won't update until I get thirty five reviews. That was so demanding and I realise now that I don't deserve that much reviews. Only great authors have that many reviews. I love to hear your opinions. I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Thanks. I am taking this chance now to apologise for how shit this chapter is. Yeah, I am also sorry that it is cliché. Please try to resist the urge to flame, no matter how hard it is to resist. Please read and review :) Please, please be honest but at the same time try not to be too insulting! I will make it up to you, I promise! :( Sorry, once more! **


	7. Insinuation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

**Thanks to Rainproof Coyote, escthewaters, Iheartjacknkim and for your reviews.**

**Please read and review :)**

**Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you all. This chapter will be narrated from Katara's Point of View.**

"Don't you think Toph is acting very strangely around us, lately? Haven't you noticed?"

I watch as Zuko turns to face me, in all his shirtless glory. I find it impossible to tear my eyes away from his bare torso, with all its glorious , glorious muscles. Even so, I manage to find a reserve of self-control, and with every ounce of my being, I look into his eyes.

This is really a losing case here, because he is so gorgeous. And he doesn't even realise it. If he were ever to realise, I couldn't imagine what this knowledge would do to his self-esteem.

I bet he is muscled everywhere. And I mean everywhere.

Katara, get your mind out of the gutter, I think to myself, as I try to slap some sense into the dirty area of my mind. The area which is reserved for lusty thoughts about Zuko. I have to admit, that these thoughts are becoming more frequent. But I mean, have you seen the boy? He is absolutely gorgeous. Of course, I would like him. And he has a great sense of humour as well.

That is something, I have learned about Zuko, since he joined us. Before, he joined us, I would have laughed at the suggestion, that perhaps under the tough exterior, there is perhaps a natural comic struggling to get out. Well, with a dad like Ozai, you can't blame him. There weren't many funny moments, when Zuko was a child, I would imagine.

The poor boy. I know what it is like to lose your mother young. I was the same age, maybe a year or two younger, when my mom was taken away from me.

It is a wonder, that Toph hasn't found out yet. I would have thought with her 'freaky feet', as Sokka would say, she would have found out within the first five minutes of Zuko joining the Gaang. Ah, Aang, bless the poor soul. He isn't the best with nicknames. It is best to leave that shisnicks to Toph. I mean the girl has a dryer sense of humour, than the desert we visited.

And that was dry! I mean, I have never been so hot in my entire life. The desert is definitely not a tourist destination for most, unless you are a fire bender and even then, I would question your motives. You would have to be absolutely insane to go to Wababi Desert voluntarily. We have a lot of bad memories there.

At the time, the memories were scary, because we didn't have enough experience to deal with Sokka's bout of insanity after he and Momo drank the cactus juice. But now, those memories are precious. They are enough to make me laugh for hours on end.

Of course, Zuko doesn't know much about our time in the desert, and he certainly doesn't know about Sokka being high on cactus juice. As far as he is concerned, the less he knows, the more he go on living life, as it should be lived.

Sokka, after that little incident, seemed to be hooked on cactus juice. For a while there, I was worrying that my brother would become a drug addict. But thankfully, that dark time has passed.

Every now and again, I burst into laughter, thinking about Sokka waving at the friendly mushroom. And the response is always the same. Total silence. That is right. Nobody knows what to do. Nobody knows what I am doing.

It isn't like it is weird for me to laugh. I don't have to be the mother figure all the time. Apparently, to the other members of the group, I am a bore. Just because I like to take care of people.

Well, sorry. Next time, you get a splinter in your big toe, I will just stand and laugh at you, instead of helping you.

"Um...no? I just think, that is the default Toph."

Oh, he is so cute. But he has so much to learn. Toph is always conjuring up schemes, for her own amusement, and when they go haywire, she abandons them as quickly as she accepts her 'challenge'.

Toph seems to take it upon herself, to wreck as much havoc as she can. And she has a talent for it. Aang is like her partner in crime, except he blanches at some of her more hare-brained schemes. Which is the vast majority, to be fair.

"Oh Zuko. You clearly don't know Toph as well as you should. When she is being quiet, for a long period of time, it usually means that she is cooking up another prank and/or scheme."

Zuko reaches up to his ruffle his, and he blushes. He blushes so easily. Sometimes, he can be such a sweetie. At others, he really makes me hot and bothered.

"Well, we better get to the market before it gets dark. Otherwise, the snatchers will arrive, and we do not want to be there, when they do. They are notoriously unbiased, and rob everyone they can. It doesn't matter, if you are poor, and only own one set of clothes, or if you are rolling in it, and have plenty of clothes, they rob you nonetheless."

Zuko looks at his clothes. His shirt, which is torn at the stomach, shows off his abs to the best advantage, and his pants are falling off his hips. Damn, what this boy does to me.

Forgive me for acting...so Toph-ish. It is a side effect of her personality. And everybody is beginning to feel the effects of it.

I mean, she has a great personality, and all. Not to mention a great sense of humour. But, I don't know, if you have noticed, she is kind of a perv. And, I mean that in the best possible way. If there were a nice way to say that.

"Oh, Zuko. Don't worry, your clothes look great on you."

Zuko raises one eyebrow at me.

"You mean to say, that I look great in torn clothes?"

He seems doubtful. Well, so would I, if my clothes were torn.

"Yeah, you look so ripped."

The words tumble out of my mouth. In an instant, Zuko's facial expression changes from one of doubt, to one of amusement.

"You think I look ripped?"

Oh crap! Why do I have to make life so difficult for me? Now, Zuko is never going to let my comment go. It makes it seem, like I have been watching Zuko.

I have been watching Zuko, but I don't want him to know that!

**Please read and review! I am so sorry, I haven't updated in ages. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and if I get enough reviews, I will update.**

**Shisnicks, for those of you, who were wondering, is a word I say when I am with my friends. It basically means shenanigans. :)**

**I hope you like Katara's Point of View :)**

**If you like this fanfic, I recommend you read Mysteries :)**

**Enjoy! And thank you!**


	8. Reminisce

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender.**

**Thanks to (great big thanks!), I'Mpossible12 (also, great big thanks!), krixxcross, unusualdreamer18, psychedelic aya, Frosted Landscapes, the ONE that SPEAKS her MIND, fashiondynamite31, cookiea2b3, TheSage96, zutarianbelieber, Ebony Scarlett, Olive Tree Hugger, Blue Cinder, princessofdarkness39, Rainproof Coyote, MRMenaMRM, Guest, and Blackwidow927 for all your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Zuko's POV.**

**I apologise for this chapter and its length. While I was writing, I was being sexually harassed by a guy in my school on Facebook.**

Has Katara basically admitted to staring at me? Hmm… I can't say that I am displeased to hear that titillating piece of news. Au contraire, mes amis. Wait, I have just realised that French is not a language in the Avatar-verse. Please excuse my shortcoming.

Anyway, time to go to market. And speaking of the market, I better get Sokka some meat, because he has been complaining about the lack of animals in the woods in recent days, and it really is beginning to get on my nerves. I mean, the guy is my best friend and all, but really come on dude. It shocks me how quickly I am conversing in the vernacular, I think I like it. However, my father would be quick to disapprove. He would say, "Only peasants say dude. Are you a peasant?"

Well, screw him. He is insane anyway. What does he know? Sometimes, I think that my dad just skipped from birth right through childhood and adolescence to adulthood. The way he acts sometimes, it really wouldn't surprise me.

I am acting very formal. That isn't a question. It is a statement. I am acting very formal. I always act formal, whenever the topic of my dad comes up. Well, wouldn't you if you dad were to be a total sociopath? That is what I thought. I mean, he burnt me. His only son. Family.

I shouldn't be thinking about this right now, but you just can't turn these feelings off to deal with some other time. It doesn't work like that. These feelings can affect you at any time of the day. And none of them are pleasant. To be frank, I would prefer to watch paint dry while Sokka climbs into Appa's mouth. Because even if I can't see Sokka, I know that he is doing something funny. Sometimes, I wish that I could be more like Sokka. I mean, he is funny. After all, he is the self-proclaimed Meat and Sarcasm guy. I am just the angsty prince. It is really hard to convince people otherwise.

Anyway, this isn't going to help my 'image'. I want people to stop assuming that I am pretentious asshole, who just so happens to be a prince and is the living embodiment of teenage angst. All teenagers get angst at some stage; it is like a rite of passage. A sucky rite of passage, but a rite of passage nonetheless.

Okay, I have the list of meat Sokka wants, which by the way is extremely long. What sane person needs this much meat for survival. Sokka, apparently. He convinced me to bring his bag along with me, saying that it would match my outfit. Well, I don't know about you, but I couldn't give a bull-rat's ass about my bag matching my 'outfit'. But evidently this seems to matter to him, so whatever. Hear me say that I am not happy about this situation. I am not happy at all. At all. And to prove my unhappiness, I am not going to speak.

Oh wait, Katara is coming and she looks pretty as usual. And she is totally unaware, which makes her all the more attractive.

"After you, milady."

Katara giggles. I sigh. I already forgot my promise. But it was worth it.

"Thank you Zuko, my prince. You may arise."

Do you see what I mean? It was totally worth my pride to get a giggle out of her. And she isn't much of a giggler, so it is a boost for my not-so fragile self-esteem. When I first joined the Gaang, my self-esteem was terrible. Now, I can no longer say the same.

"My, my, you are looking quite the femme fatale today."

As I watch Katara turn a shade of red previously unheard about, I am left to deal with my thoughts. When did I turn into such a lady's man? Interesting. I guess you do learn something new every day. I am going to work this to my advantage.

"Zuko, let's go, shall we?"

Apparently, Katara is choosing to ignore my comment. Probably best. Now I am blushing.

"We shall. I have Sokka's list and his bag, even though I am unsure why I need this."

"Oh Sokka loves to have his bag matching his outfit and his shoes."

"There is so much that I can tease him about now."

"I know. He is such an easy target. He really does hand the witty comments to us on a platter sometimes. But you know what Sokka is like. He gives as good as he gets. If Toph and him were to go head to head in a sarcasm off, I am not sure who would win. That is a scary concept actually, we should organise that some time."

"You remind me of my uncle. On my ship, he would be constantly organising music nights and whatnot. On one occasion, he even stopped the ship in search of a piece for his Pai Sho board; the white lotus I do believe. Anyway, he couldn't find it, so instead he brought musical instruments for music night."

"Your uncle sounds amazing. I want to get to know him better. He seems like he would be full of insightful anecdotes."

"Some people say insightful, I say slightly wacko. But he is my uncle and I love him."

Katara laughs. Great, it is becoming easier and easier to crack a joke around her. I gently hug Katara and she looks up at me. I fight the urge to kiss her there and then, because if I start to kiss her, there is no guarantee that I won't stop.

**82 reviews! Mamma mia!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Please read and review :)**


	9. Taang Romance

**Disclaimer: I don't ATLA.**

**Thanks to abbydepp, , Marii1038, PlotbunnyChariot, , Elesera, I'Mpossible12, unusualdreamer18, Guest (I will fix that problem) and NearlyHeadlessZielkeDragon for your reviews.**

**Please take part in my poll. I am sorry that this chapter is so short.**

**This chapter is in Toph's POV. **

Okay, the plan is to follow Katara and Zuko. Why you may ask? Obviously, I am going to create a bit of mayhem. It is my best trait after all. If Sokka is Mr Sarcasm and Meat Guy, I am Ms I Just Wanna Have Fun with a bit of sarcasm. And what is more fun than following my new favourite couple around.

Aang is behind me. I know that he is there. He should know that I know he is there. Why don't people realise this? I have told them in detail. Aang, unless you are in the air, I can tell if you are behind me. Especially when you are hiding behind that pathetic excuse of a tree.

Should I leave him there? I consider it, but no that would be too cruel.

"Aang. Come over here."

Aang scampers over like a guilty puppy, which is after peeing underneath the table. That is manly.

"Oh, Toph I didn't see you there. I was coming back from the….fountain, where I was training."

Oh Aang, why must you lie? You are so bad at it. Let's face it, we are bad influences on you. We lie all the time around you, and somehow you have managed to pick it up.

I give Aang my most solemn of looks, which believe me is very serious indeed.

"Aang, why are you lying to me? I am very disappointed in you."

Aang's mouth is up. I wish I could close it, perhaps with a kiss. But I mean, come on he looks so cute like that. Obviously, I can't actually see his physical features. I just can feel his open mouth, and I imagine that looks cute.

He is shocked. He is probably asking himself,'how did Toph know?' Well, I am freaking awesome. Let's face it, everybody wants to be me.

"How did you know?"

See? I told you so!

"Aang, you are just that predictable. Do you want to come with me?"

His response is immediate.

"YES!"

Wow, somebody is eager.

"Then let's follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road!"

"Toph, what does that mean?"

"I don't know but I like it!"

"Okay, enough chit chat and let's go."

Katara and Zuko… Wait that is such a pain to say all the time. I'm going to call them…Zutara. Yes, Zutara. Satisfied with my work, I saunter towards their receding footsteps. Wow, they are really walking slowly. What are they doing?

Wait, Aang isn't next to me. Where is that little Avatar rascal gone to? I realise at the last moment that he is probably flying and that is why I can't feel his footsteps. And then the next, I am very rudely swept off my feet and as I glide through the air, I appreciate the cool spring breeze. And I can smell the sweet, sweet aroma of the blossoms on the tree tops, beneath my feet. The blossoms tickle my feet. I feel free. I am king of the world. Well, I would be if I were born a boy.

But just as quickly as it began, Aang flies back to the ground in one gentle swoosh.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know Toph, I just suddenly had the urge to fly and I didn't want to leave you by yourself."

Oh how sweet. My cheeks suddenly begin to feel really hot. As I reach up to touch my cheek, Aang steps closer to me. If he were any closer, he would be on my lap.

And then he does something really unexpected. He leans forward to kiss my apparently red cheek. I wasn't aware of this before, because people I am blind, but when Zuko joined the group the colour red was discussed a lot. If only I knew what red looked like.

I am so shocked, and I am not easily shocked. I certainly wasn't expecting that. But I have to say I liked it. I touch Aang's face and feeling his lips, I lean forward to kiss them gently.

When I was younger, my mom came into my bedroom one fine autumn's day. You are probably thinking, 'So? What is she getting at?' Well, what I am getting at is that she touched my face and pointed to different areas of my face.

"Toph, this is your mouth. When you are older, you will wear lipstick and you will be beautiful. Not because you wear lipstick, but because you simply glow my dear. These are your eyes. They are so pretty. Your eyelashes are so long. And this is your nose."

And with that, she kissed my nose.

The memories come back to me in a rush. I forgot all about that moment before now. And I kiss Aang's lips again. I feel happy. Genuinely happy.

As we detangle each other, our hands clasp together for dear live. And with that, we continue our way down the path after Zutara.

I have a burning question for Aang, and I really need this answer.

"Aang, when did you stop loving Katara?"

"Toph, I still love Katara."

My heart breaks and I feel the urge to cry my useless eyes out.

"But I only love her as a friend. I stopped loving her like that, when I met you the first time at the Earth Rumble tournament. You looked so powerful, and so confident. You radiated. My heart nearly stopped, when I saw you go up against Mr Doofus. And then you beat him with ease."

I don't know what to say. For once in my life I am lost for words.

"It's okay Toph. You don't need to reply. I understand. You don't like me the same way."

At that, I snap out of my trance and I grab him by the shoulders.

"Shut up moron. Of course I like you!"

And then I kiss him again.

This is really becoming a bit too much for me. Do you know what I mean? Just a few minutes ago, we admitted that we like each other and now we can't stop kissing each other.

"Come on Aang. Let's go. We are going to get to Zuko and Katara. And if they are already secretly together, we are going to make things interesting."

And then we proceeded to skip down the lane like a couple of newlyweds. No, I am totally kidding. We are just really happy, but that doesn't mean I will go easy on him, when we train. I am not going to boost his ego, even though his ego is almost non-existent. The humble boy is the boy I like, not some hoity-toity, egotistical jerk.

**Please read and review :)**

**Thank you so much! :D**


	10. Lovers

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to RandomBlondeWriter93, TheSummerNightingale, Guest ( I hope you like this chapter. Lots of Taang romance!), Frosted Landscapes, Coffeelover222, cookiea2b3 and PlotbunnyChariot for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Aang's POV.**

I can't believe that I just told Toph about my crush on her! I really can't! I mean, for so long I thought that I was completely in love with Katara. And sure she is gorgeous and all, but in her own way, I think that Toph is just as beautiful as Katara.

They are two completely different people, so you can't compare them without getting a major headache. I mean, Katara is the responsible, motherly type who happens to be very good at bossing people around. I think that she will make a great mom. And Toph is sarcastic and humorous.

They are both masters in their respective elements. They both are headstrong and incredibly determined. Well, Toph is determined when she isn't laying down picking her feet.

I get it that I need to master all of the elements in a very short period of time. Three weeks to be exact. A shiver goes down my spine. It seems too soon. What if I am not ready? The world is depending on me to kill Ozai. But I am not a killer. I have problems with squishing those annoying mosquito-horses, the tiny little insects with the head of a horse that bite you and leave you covered in giant lumps all around your body. Just the thought of them leaves me scratching every available surface. They are nasty little boogers, and I can't kill them.

The mosquito-horse seems like a metaphor for Ozai, except times ten. He isn't just a nasty little booger. No. He is the nastiest, biggest booger there is. I refuse to curse. It goes against the principles that Gyatso taught me. The others have no such concerns, and curse as freely as walking in the park. Or in our case, walking through the dense forest heading to the lovely, blue waters of the lake where Katara likes to waterbend.

No matter how much I want to curse about my situation, I know that it won't help me defeat Ozai and it won't help the world recover after the Hundred Year War. The majority of the people I am trying to save from the evil of Ozai have been left devastated in all aspects of life. Businesses have been ruined in the smaller towns of the Earth Kingdom. Fire Nation soldiers come looking for high rent, which the people simply can't afford.

Toph squeezes my hand. I smile back at her. I remember why the world is good again. I can't think about the inevitable death of myself or Ozai yet, because one of us has to die for the world to become whole again. And suddenly I am filled with determination. It won't be me. I am not going to die. I am too young, I'm twelve years old for Gyatso's sake. Well technically, I am a hundred and twelve. But I haven't been around, you could say.

"Aang, what's wrong?"

Toph turns to look at me, her unseeing eyes filled with concern. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and in this instant, I agree completely. Smiling, I bend down to kiss Toph on the mouth. I will never get used to that feeling. Like I could kill a million Ozai's at once. It is quite peculiar, but I like it. Then I kiss her again.

"I'm fine Toph, really I am. I was just thinking."

Toph rolls her eyes.

"There is no need to think about Sozin's Comet, Aang. You don't need to worry, you will be great. You are the Avatar after all. And personally, I think that you are good at everything you do. Now come on, time to stalk Zutara."

A broad smile crosses my face. Toph is a crazy one. I will never know how she comes up with those nicknames. I find myself missing her nickname for me, Twinkle Toes. I don't like it when she is serious. It doesn't suit her; I like her the way she is. Funny, sarcastic, tomboy… Whatever, she wouldn't her if she weren't these things. She might wear a dress, but it doesn't mean that she likes it.

"Hello, Earth Kingdom to Twinkle Toes! Earth Kingdom to Twinkle Toes! Snap out of it!"

Toph. In that simple one syllable name, I fit so much memories and emotions. Happy memories, sad memories, frankly scary memories and funny memories. We have been through so much and we still have so much to go through. But we are going to get through this. At this thought, I banish all negativity.

"Come on Toph, let's go."

"Finally, I thought that we would have to wait until Doomsday."

I smile and shake my head. Toph branded humour is amazing. It is a gift really.

As we walk along the path, I point out the various trees and butterfilies, telling her to touch the bark whatnot. Gyatso taught me the various species, because he said that it was important to learn about the natural world, so you can save as much of it as possible in times of need. Sometimes, I think to myself that Gyatso is…or I guess I should use was, psychic. As if he knew the pressure was becoming too much for me.

"And this is the rarest butterfilies of them all. Just like you Toph."

I push her fringe off her face and place the flower which grows on the Tropicana Fly, behind her ear. She can't see but I know that she appreciates the gesture, judging by the red tint staining her cheeks. But she can feel, and as she gently touches the delicate wing of the butterfilie, I am reminded of Toph. Of course, she isn't delicate and to me, she is the opposite of a butterfilie, she is strong and persistent. She will go far. Nothing stops her.

We are near the edge of the forest now, and as we say goodbye to the lush beauty of the not so enchanted forest, a chant can be heard from the town. I wonder what is happening. What is wrong? Or I am just being negative? Is it a celebration?

I am filled with curiosity. I am inquisitive at the best of times and right now, I am rushing because of my excitement dragging Toph along until she stomps her foot on the ground and somehow, I end up a mile away looking at her. I guess that I deserved that.

"Twinkle Toes, haven't you learnt your lesson? No one rushes Toph Bei Fong!"

"Unfortunately, yes."

And I have the bump to prove it. Anyway, I get over my slight pain soon and rush over to Toph and continue walking as if I wasn't just catapulted into the air, which is harder than it looks like, I can tell you that much for certain.

Why did I rush over to Toph you ask? Well, because I want to get to town as soon as possible and if I leave Toph, she will dawdle and probably stop off at various earthbending conventions, humiliating the fully grown men who have come to fight and they will go home crying to their wives. Trust me; I know the drill when it comes to Toph's little escapades. They are quite unique and they can happen anywhere, at any time.

And she is the greatest earthbender in the world. I am not being biased, because everyone we have encountered during our travels has remarked that she is indeed a great earthbender and is more likely than not, the greatest earthbender to have ever lived. I mean, she basically created metal bending, which by the way is so cool. I really want Toph to teach me, but every time I ask I receive a negative answer with many expletives.

It is quite scary to be honest.

"Toph, okay one rule, don't go to any earthbending convention and if you do somehow manage to go to one, try not to dent their egos too much."

Toph simply smiles and cracks her knuckles.

"I can't promise that, Twinkle Toes. But since you asked, I will try to resist the undeniable odour of the ring, even though you know I love it."

It really means a lot to me, that she will try not to go ringside, because I do indeed know the power the ring holds over Toph. And when Toph says she will not to do something, she usually keeps that promise. She calls it Bei Fong.

Is there a document somewhere that states "A Bei Fong must always keep her/his promise to their companions? If so, I really would like to read it.

And by this time, we arrive into the lovely, quaint town of Kono, which has a population of approximately one hundred. And we see (well I see, Toph hears and feels), Zuko and Katara standing on a podium looking bewildered.

What is going on?

It seems like I have voiced my thoughts aloud, because the happy/angry crowd turn to us, and to me in particular.

A little old lady who seems to be the Town Elder walks over to me, slowly but surely.

"These two are your friends?"

Judging by her voice, I say that this lady is kind and gentle. We have nothing to worry about.

"Yes Ma'am. They are our friends."

She chuckles, a delightful noise and pretty soon the whole village join in as well. Even though, it should be scary, I actually feel relieved that the mob isn't angry.

"Well, they have just won our annual Lovers competition. They are adorable and they look very good together. They were looking into each other's eyes, when we recruited them. Our town is known for its competition for couples all around the Earth Kingdom."

This definitely isn't what I was expecting. The crowd look at us expectantly.

I begin to clap.

In unison, the townspeople begin to smile. This is mildly scary, but I have seen much scarier sights in my time.

I have gained their approval.

"Thank you Avatar. Save us and we will be eternally grateful."

This little old lady is like the spokesperson for the town. She is the picture of health.

Katara and Zuko walk down the podium towards us. As they walk, the townspeople cheer and congratulate them. If only they knew what Toph was planning. They would love her. In my opinion, I think that Katara and Zuko have liked each other for a while, to be honest. Toph is just trying to get them admit to us that they are a couple. I don't know what they are so afraid of. Everybody accepts Zuko now. The past is forgotten about.

For weeks on end, Katara would completely ignore Zuko, she wouldn't make food for him, and so he had to make his own, while we dined on Katara's culinary specialities. If Katara didn't want to cook, okay that would be fine. We could all cook, but no, she simply didn't make enough food for him to join in with us. I think that she regrets it now. We held an intervention when Zuko was practising firebending, telling her that she is changing into a monster. Everybody had something nice to say about him. Sokka said that he was great at sparring, both with bending and also his dual dao swords. Toph didn't have a bad word to say about him. We all like him.

Eventually, Katara got to know him and they soon became inseparable. Like the saying goes, you can't judge a book by its cover. Or like Toph would say, books don't do it for me. I think this holds an important message for me and now I really need to do something fun, because hey I am twelve and I am not going to be twelve forever. Live as you mean to go on. I am filled with a feeling of contentment. Life is good.

Of course, I won't be saying that when the time comes to attack before Sozin's comet arrives. So YOLO.

**Please read and review.**

**99 REVIEWS! WOW! :D**

**I hope you all like this chapter. Finally 2000 words!**


	11. Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to mev97ellie, Schatzy14, Perfect Disasters, PearLynn, CJ-T-Bone, ChocolateIsKryptonite, .101, abbydepp, Elesrea, Geekazoid13, Olive Tree Hugger, Guest, Frosted Landscapes, InkBlossoms, Blackwidow927, I'Mpossible12, PlotbunnyChariot, Marii1038 and Rainproof Coyote for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Katara's POV.**

"So guys, care to tell me what that was about?" Toph asks in her usual teasing tone, which just simply spells mischief and an accident waiting to happen.

Well, actually it is quite a funny story albeit embarrassing in every single way. Zuko and I were sneaking away to grab some lunch for the others, everyone was getting tired of eating the same food, day in, day out. I have to admit that I was getting rather turned off the food I prepared as well. And I am not one to insult my own cooking skills. In fact, I am quite proud of my cooking skills ordinarily, but when you have been eating the same meal for weeks on end, one does tend to tire easily. I mean, where is the explosion of taste in your mouth? I simply wasn't feeling overwhelmed with the various tastes, all meshing together to form a culinary masterpiece. And anyway, we were suddenly ambushed by this strange group of people. They were quite the characters, to be fair. They were dressed in festival attire; colours like nothing I have ever seen, the colours were extremely vivid and the contrast of the colourful clothing with the small town made me smile. They were dressed so vividly and if you were to walk around the circumference, five minutes later you would reach your starting point.

And they began questioning Zuko and I.

"How long have you been together?" asked one stooped old lady with a gentle smile.

"Where did you first meet?" asked another.

"Young love," breathed a middle-age woman, her eyes shining with excitement and wistfulness.

I didn't have the heart to tell them that we aren't together yet. Even though I wish we were. In one way, we are together. I mean, we steal kisses from one another and what not, but we are just afraid of how our friends will react. I don't mean that they will disapprove of our budding relationship; I mean that there is sure to be jokes and gags especially from Toph, the resident prankster. And don't get me started with Sokka; even though he is best friends with Zuko, apparently it is brother code to threaten any prospect suitors with a horrible, bloody death by meat stick. I didn't have the heart to tell Sokka that it sounds rather odd. Meat stick? People might get the wrong idea, and think it an euphemism.

And before, we knew it, we were standing in front of a large group of people, whom were clapping and cheering and overall, making a public nuisance of themselves.

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! You're amazing; each and everyone of you! This is a preview of the next chapter ;) I am sorry that it is so short, but I will try my best to update today.**


	12. Finality

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. **

**Thanks to I'Mpossible12 and Rainproof Coyote for your reviews.**

**This chapter is in Toph's POV.**

"Well? Care to tell me about your shenanigans?" I ask, raising my eyebrow as I did so.

Katara is being abnormally quiet. Hmm, she refuses to speak does she? I'll see (well, not see, hello I am blind!) about that. Katara is the type of person who speaks when things take a turn for the awkward. In that sense, she is very much like Sokka. When they lie, they are remarkably similar. They both twitch like crazy; it is rather amusing to be honest.

And Katara should know better by now; she should know that I can sense when she is lying. There are many signs that make it blatantly obvious to me when a person is lying. Their heart rates increase; of course that is also a sign of something else, something much more active and yes, that euphemism was intended. So sue me, I can be a pervert, because when you rely on vibrations to see like I do, eventually you turn into a pervert, especially based on the amount of times Suki and Sokka claim to be playing charades in Sokka's tent. Please I know exactly what they are doing and then they feel the need to lie to me. Hello, I am like a human lie detector.

Also, when one lies, one tends to fidget like crazy and right now, Katara is fidgeting like a figgleworm high on cactus juice. And we have Sokka to prove that in all his glory. All I can say is never ever give Sokka cactus juice willingly. The results are catastrophic, if extremely amusing. Katara keeps shifting her weight from one leg to another continuously. I am going to scream extremely loudly in a couple of minutes if she fails to tell me anything new and or gossip worthy, so I can tell Suki. Usually, I am not one for gossip but when it involves everyone's favourite couple, I am all for it. Then, I find it extremely pleasurable, almost as pleasurable as I find picking my toes. But no, nothing could ever surpass the pure joy I feel while picking my feet. I feel so at one with the earth, just the way I should feel. After all, I am the best earth bender this world will ever hope to see. Again, yet another pun on my blindness. Today is a good day.

"Katara, stop acting like a deceased plutter fish and just spit it out. I am not patient in any sense of the word. You should know that better than anyone, with the possible exception of my Aang whom constantly gets abused by my awesome earth-bending. Katara, I find it extremely infuriating when you don't tell me stuff like this."

And for a moment, I revel in the feel of the cool breeze against my face and the warm earth meshing with my tough feet. The joy I feel spreads through every fibre of my meaning, until Katara finally deems it necessary to tell me about her monkey business, with one fire prince who is said to be extremely attractive. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge, if you know what I mean. Of course, you know what I mean. I can't make it any more obvious if I tried. I could live a million years, and I still wouldn't be able to make it any more obvious than what it is.

Her voice tells me everything I need to know. Jeez, these people really need to learn how to conceal secrets better. It wouldn't hurt.

I dragged Katara over to this wasteland about ten minutes ago, judging by the various vibrations. I can tell the time by this way, because every minute has sixty seconds and every second I feel a tiny pulse, so small I can barely feel it. And I have felt a lot of those and Katara hasn't dared to speak. Until now that is.

I didn't want to ask Katara while in the presence of Zuko and Aang, because odds are, she would have extremely cautious and wouldn't spill much needed information easily.

"Come on, Katara, you're getting old here."

And with, her barriers open with a sigh.

"Alright, there is no need to be rude Toph. What did I tell you about manners?"

My eyes seem to roll by instinct now, without any further prodding necessary.

"Katara, I am one part of the wealthiest families in the world. I don't need to know about manners; I simply don't find them worthy of my valuable time. If I were polite to everyone I met, we would be moving very slowly indeed and we wouldn't be getting anywhere quickly.

"Okay, well I was walking to town with Zuko and we were suddenly ambushed by that crazy group of people whom insisted in screaming and roaring and cheering and various other words which end in ing, which imply celebration. And that's it. That's where our story ends."

"Katara, are you lying to me? You like Zuko, don't you? Why won't you just admit to yourself and to everybody else? We all like Zuko. We all accept him. The only person who will be angry is your brother and that is because he is Sokka and also your brother. Just tell me. Do you like Zuko? And Katara, remember I know when you are lying."

Apparently, Katara realised the truth in my words because when she finally admits to me, her voice is strong and confident and determined.

"Yes, I like him. Yes, I love him. And yes, I realise that my brother is a strange one."

My smile returns and the world seems right again because I finally got through to the stubborn one. She finally admitted her love for Zuko. It has been a difficult journey; tedious at times yet it was worthwhile. Definitely.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Yes, I realise that it is short and I am sorry. It seems inevitable that this story will be reaching a conclusion within the next few chapters and I weep in tearful mourning. **

**Okay, I am over my drama moment. Please read and review and show your support; which by the way, means a great deal to me! :D**


End file.
